Millie
|pastaffie = Kittypet, Loner |namest = Kittypet: Loner: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Millie Millie Millie Millie |familyl = Graystripe Blossomfall, Briarlight Bumblestripe |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Son: |mentor = Graystripe (unofficially) |apps = None |livebooks = The Lost Warrior, Warrior's Refuge, Warrior's Return, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Cats of the Clans, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None}} Millie is a small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear. History In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Millie and Graystripe return to the Clans during a Gathering. Her voice is described as having a hard edge, which surprises many of the cats who thought all kittypets had soft voices, like Daisy. ThunderClan takes the pair in without hesitation. On their return to camp, Jaypaw scents that Millie's pad is infected. She is later treated by Leafpool and Hollypaw. Hollypaw describes the infected cut as being swollen, bloody, and having pus around it. Leafpool takes the thorn out of Millie's pad. :Later, Millie and Graystripe fight side by side against ShadowClan in a border battle that shows Millie's fighting skills. Graystripe pulls a ShadowClan warrior off Millie, and she then gives the warrior a blow with her claws that sprays his blood everywhere. Afterwards, when greencough rages through the camp, she explains to Graystripe, Firestar, and Brambleclaw that she'd gotten medicine from the vet that kept her from getting sick. Firestar says that the vet has done him a favor by giving him a healthy warrior, which makes Millie glow with pride and Graystripe purr for the praise of his mate. Dark River :At a Gathering, Whitetail, a WindClan warrior, insults Millie, calling her a kittypet, but later thanks her for sharing prey during the daylight gathering. Whitetail's apprentice, Breezepaw had followed his mentor to thank Millie, but didn't respond. She then follows her Clanmates back to the camp. :When Firestar performed her warrior ceremony, she says that she'd like to keep her name as it is, instead of taking on a Clan cat name, as she had always been named Millie. Brook and Daisy agree with her and congratulate her on keeping her kittypet name, though some cats think she should have accepted a warrior name. ''Outcast :Millie has moved into the nursery, as an expecting queen, pregnant with Graystripe's kits. She, Ferncloud, and Daisy relax inside the nursery as Hollypaw brings in a blackbird; Millie is resting sleepily in her nest at the time. Ferncloud has her kits, Icekit and Foxkit, and they go get some prey for themselves and for Millie, and Millie thanks Ferncloud, while Ferncloud purrs and tells her that it's time the two became apprentices, and that they need mentors to look after them. :Later, Millie and Daisy share tongues in the sunlight outside the nursery, while Rosekit and Toadkit play around them. Eclipse :Millie's belly is very large and swollen, suggesting she is heavily pregnant with Graystripe's kits. In the middle of the book she gives birth to her and the overjoyed Graystripe's kits, Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit, with the assistance of Leafpool and Jaypaw. Graystripe tells Jaypaw that if he has to save Millie or the kits, he should save Millie, most likely out of fear of his mate dying, like Silverstream did. Even though the delivery goes well, Millie says while in labor that she is never going to have kits again if giving birth to kits is that hard. When Jaypaw announces the names of the kits, Dustpelt comments scathingly about them having proper Clan names, jeering at the fact Millie kept her kittypet name. Graystripe defends her fiercely. :She is seen in the nursery most of the time, protecting the kits. When the battle between the four Clans, she goes and hides in Firestar's den with her kits, although her smallest kit, Blossomkit, goes to stay with Mousefur. The kit and elder seem to have bonded already, so Millie trusts the elder with her kit. After the battle, Millie catches whitecough, much to the fear of Graystripe. Long Shadows :Millie's whitecough that she developed in the previous book turns into greencough. Briarkit eventually catches the cough as well and both of them are moved to the abandoned Twoleg place in the back of ThunderClan territory, with other sick ThunderClan cats. It is also noted that when they were going into the Twoleg place, Briarkit looks dead, and when cats are delivering herbs, the young kit keeps wailing and crying to her mother. :Millie, at the time, is almost ready to join StarClan, but Silverstream allows her to live, for she does not want Graystripe's heart broken a second time. Graystripe and the other healthy kits miss her most of the time while she is recovering. :Millie and Briarkit are present when Firestar loses a life, but they do nothing to help, as they are too sick to even get up. Finally, when Firestar leaves the Twoleg nest with Millie and Briarkit, both look better, and Briarkit begins to bounce around in a pile of leaves. Sunrise :Millie comforts her son Bumblekit when he is frightened of Sol, and tells him Sol is far away. It is noted that both Millie and her daughter Briarkit are still recovering from greencough, as Jayfeather took some tansy to them. She is later seen grooming her three kits, and occasionally she coughs. :Jayfeather comes to check the queens and kits for ticks, and Millie thanks him in relief, saying she probably has a couple somewhere. Later, when Brambleclaw's patrol comes back with a captured Sol, she, Daisy and Whitewing circle the kits protectively. :Her kit, Briarkit, strays too close to a crack in the cliff, and nearly gets bitten by a concealed adder. After Honeyfern rescues her, but sacrifices her life in the process, Millie hurries her kit to Leafpool to make sure she's all right. When Briarkit is deemed healthy but in shock, Millie asks what action will be taken against the adder, saying that more cats might die. She and Daisy warn their kits not to go near that part of the cliff again, and later sternly warn them not to touch the deathberries being put out.'' In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Millie and Graystripe's kits have become apprentices, and are now called Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw. :Millie is seen sharing a vole with her mate, Graystripe. She comments on the long drought, saying she doesn't know how much longer it can go on, or how many days until it will rain again. When Dovepaw mentions big brown animals blocking the stream, and no cat knows what she's talking about, Millie suggests she might be confused because of the heat, and asks Dovepaw if she had a dream about it. She and Graystripe eventually go to the warriors' den after the discussion is over. Fading Echoes :Millie is first seen to be overprotective of her kit when Squirrelflight yells at Blossompaw to get out of the Great Oak right before a Gathering. Squirrelflight says that Blossompaw is old enough to know better, but Millie is angry because Blossompaw limps for a few moments after climbling down. Later, Millie is terrified and saddened for her other kit, Briarpaw, when she is trapped when the tree collapsed in the camp and broke her spine. She becomes hysterical towards Jayfeather, lamenting over the condition of Briarpaw. :Afterwards, she lays for a long time at her kit's side, and is in a depressed and worried condition for a while. She becomes enraged at Jayfeather when he brings back news from ShadowClan, that they had a cat in the same condition who died. Squirrelflight comes over when Millie shoves Jayfeather out of the medicine den, and helps clear up the misunderstanding that Briarpaw will die. Millie is slightly reassured by this, but still overworries about Briarpaw. :Millie spends a lot of time with her injured kit, helping her with exercises and keeping her company. When Briarlight has a short breakdown, she desperately tries to cheer her up with encouragement, telling her that at least she could still share a mouse with her littermates. Night Whispers :When Lionblaze is exiting the warriors' den, he is careful not to wake her. She is seen in Jayfeather's Dark Forest vision, lunging at Graystripe's killer, but a shadowy cat rips out clumps of her fur and drags her into the darkness. :Millie sees Brambleclaw's patrol coming back from a border patrol for the new ThunderClan border. When Dustpelt says that ShadowClan hasn't set their scent line on the border yet, she declares: "They're refusing to acknowledge the new border!" :When Briarlight refuses to eat, she gets very worried and argues with Jayfeather about it. Also, when she later argues with Jayfeather about making Briarlight exercise too much, she stops when Jayfeather asks Millie if she wants her daughter to die, rather than be able to enjoy the "joy in simply being alive." Sign of the Moon :When Hazeltail reports to Millie that Blossomfall had been limping recently, Millie, seeming not to care, brushes it off and returns her attention to Briarlight. :When Blossomfall and Ivypool return from their adventure in the tunnel, Whitewing fusses over Ivypool saying that she does not want to lose another kit out of her eye, then calls Millie over to see her daughter. Almost as soon as Millie approaches Blossomfall, she snaps at her, telling her that she could have been hunting and remarking that Briarlight would give anything to feed her Clan. Brackenfur tells Millie that they returned, and that's the only thing that matters, but Millie snarls at him. This leads to Blossomfall feeling neglected, to the point that she is easily lured into the Dark Forest where she feels as if she gets more attention. The Forgotten Warrior :Millie is seen first when she is sharing a vole with Graystripe beside the fresh-kill pile. :When Sol arrives at camp, she is sitting with Sandstorm, Firestar, and Graystripe. It is noted that they are looking distinctly awkward with Sol's presence. :Later, Millie leads a patrol consisting of Toadstep, Ivypool, and Hazeltail. When Ivypool says she needs to clean her fur, Millie states her fur is fine, and to concentrate on what they were doing. When her patrol meets Sol heading to the ShadowClan border, she says that she doesn't trust him, and says that she doesn't think he's changed by declaring "tabbies don't change their stripes." The Last Hope :Millie is first mentioned when she is lying by the warriors den, calling for Graystripe to bring her a shrew when he is going to the fresh-kill pile. When Briarlight describes the new exercise Millie has her doing, it involves dangling from tree branches by her forepaws. :Millie is seen on a border patrol with Cloudtail, Graystripe and Squirrelflight. When Lionblaze bumps into Squirrelflight, he decides to join the patrol, and asks where they're heading. Millie tells him that they were heading to the ShadowClan border. When Cloudtail stops at the border, Millie stops right beside him, her tail bushed up. She wonders if they were planning an invasion. Lionblaze leads the patrol to the edge of the border with Millie pounding behind him. :Millie goes to visit her daughter in the Medicine den but Jayfeather doens't grant her access because as of then, Jayfeather was the only cat allowed inside the den. Millie tenses, and starts twitching her tai lin annoyance, but doesn't say a word. She wanted to keep Briarlight from getting sick as much as Jayfeather had. When Jayfeather leaves the Medicine den, Briarlight is told she may have no visitors, and that included Millie. :She is seen following Brambleclaw and Graystripe into camp with Molepaw, Rosepetal and Dovewing right behind her. When her mate says he should have stayed at the border, she asks him what he could've done alone. Millie is also seen following Jayfeather out of the Medicine den with Briarlight. Millie rushes to help Jayfeather during the battle, by helping him haul a bramble tendril. :Dovewing comes and helps Millie and Squirrelflight push back a cluster of Dark Forest warriors in the battle. She would batt at a tabby's muzzle while Dovewing nipped the cat's hind legs. In the Lost Warrior Arc ''The Lost Warrior :She makes her first appearance as a kittypet who befriends Graystripe and shows him a forest when he is homesick. She was the first friendly cat Graystripe had met since the Twolegs captured him. Millie becomes curious about Clan life after Graystripe explains a lot of it to her, and she wants him to teach her about being a warrior. Graystripe does, and Millie learns how to hunt and fight like a Clan warrior. Her skills come to use when she and Graystripe are confronted by Duke (to whom Graystripe had lost a fight earlier), and two other kittypets. A fight breaks out, Graystripe battles with Duke while she wrestles with the other two kittypets. Soon after the battle is over, Millie and Graystripe win. :When Graystripe decides to go rejoin the Clans, Millie, who had helped to convince him of the idea, doesn't want to leave her Twolegs to go with him. She eventually changes her mind a few days after Graystripe leaves. Millie finds him, sick and hallucinating. While he is hallucinating, he calls out the name Silverstream. When Graystripe is healthy again, she asks him who Silverstream was. Graystripe sadly tells Millie that Silverstream was his mate and died bearing his kits. The two then embark on their journey to find the Clans. Warrior's Refuge :In the beginning, she and Graystripe are sitting near a big Thunderpath and have difficulty crossing it; she freezes in the middle of the second road. Graystripe goes back for her and grabs her by the scruff, dragging her out of the way of a monster. They fall back off the highway and into a cornfield. A large monster (a corn harvester) scares them, causing them to run in opposite directions. She injures her eyes on the sharp corn leaves, and is found a short time later by Graystripe and two barn cats named Husker and Splash. Husker is reluctant to let them stay, but Moss, Husker's mate convinces him to let them stay so Millie can heal. :The next day, when Graystripe goes out to hunt mice, he is chased by the Twoleg dogs, and is trapped at a dead end. Millie saves him by speaking to the dogs in their own language and telling them to go away. Graystripe is awestruck that Millie can speak dog, and she ends up teaching it to all the barn cats. That night, Graystripe asks her if she misses her housefolk, and she says her place is with him now, not directly answering whether she misses her Twolegs or not. She helps Graystripe introduce the Twolegs to Husker and the barn cats and shows slight hesitancy whilst leaving them behind. :After they travel for a while and at the end of the book, she and Graystripe find the old forest and ThunderClan camp destroyed. Warrior's Return :Graystripe and Millie continue on their journey. It begins where Warrior's Refuge ended, with Graystripe and Millie staring in shock down at the old ThunderClan camp, which was destroyed. With Graystripe ready to give up, Millie forces him to continue. They meet Ravenpaw and Barley at the barn, and stay there for a little while. Barley offers to catch Millie a mouse for her, but she replies that she was capable of catching her own. The two cats direct them to where the Clans were headed many moons ago. Graystripe offers for Ravenpaw to go with them, but he says his home is at the barn. When Millie and Graystripe leave, Barley seems disappointed at Millie leaving; it has been speculated that Barley had a crush on her. :They had many arguments along their way to find the Clans. As they leave Ravenpaw and Barley, they pass a highway; the place where WindClan went into hiding. They then come across a twoleg den as Graystripes says he's hungry. Millie looks over to the twoleg den and sees a cat flap. She tells Graystripe that the twoleg nest may have food. Graystripe then argues with Millie saying that warriors don't eat twoleg pellets and that they should hunt instead. They then had to pass a sheep farm. Millie questions him why they can't just go around. Graystripe says that it'll take too long and that they'll be using a path made by twolegs. :On the journey, they face many troubles together. When they meet Diesel, a handsome tomcat with black zig-zag tabby stripes, Graystripe feels as though Diesel likes Millie and that he has to compete for her. After Graystripe gets his shoulder hurt by getting hit by a Twoleg monster, Millie and Diesel take care of him until he is ready to leave. Graystripe is also noted to be a little irritated with her always being around Diesel or otherwise acting as a medicine cat and telling him to rest. :Millie suggests that they ride on a Twoleg monster to the Sun-Drown-Place because his shoulder is still sore, and Graystripe agrees. When at a rest stop, they are attacked by kittypets and don't recognize Millie as one of their own. She holds up well against the kittypets and realises that she has moved forward from being a kittypet. :Finally, they reach sun-drown-place and head towards the lake. They can see the Clan cats at a Gathering on the Island. Graystripe tells Millie how he feels and asks her to be his mate. Millie accepts by saying that was what she had wanted ever since she first laid eyes on him. They walk together onto the Island, just in time for the Gathering. Everyone turns and sees the two of them standing together ready to speak and Graystripe introduces Millie to the Clans. In the Field Guide Arc ''Cats of the Clans :Millie is featured in this guide on the same page as her mate, Graystripe. She is first introduced as the cat who Rock says that he doesn't think ThunderClan realizes just how much they owe her for bringing their leader's best friend and deputy back. Rock says that it was her determination that got them out of Twolegplace, and her encouragement that made Graystripe continue his search for the Clans, from the forest, to the lake. :Rock hopes that Graystripe will never forget how much she has given up for him, and that she has traveled a long way from her home, in more ways than one. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Millie is only briefly seen when Hollyleaf is checking in on ThunderClan. When Briarlight comes out of Jayfeather's den, Millie scolds her, saying that she shouldn't be dragging herself this far. Although Briarlight is annoyed by this and wants to do things on her own, Millie does not. She says that she wishes she could do everything for her daughter. Trivia *Millie was designed after one of Vicky's co-worker's cats. The co-worker is a big fan of Millwall Football Club, which Millie is named after. *In ''Warrior's Return, she is depicted with lighter colored paws, belly, and muzzle.Revealed on the cover of Warrior's Return *In The Fourth Apprentice, she is not featured in the allegiances, which was a mistake. *In Cats of the Clans, she is depicted with green eyes. *In Long Shadows, Millie catches greencough, despite having previously mentioned to Firestar that she can't get sick. *If Millie believes in StarClan, that's where she'll go when she dies. *Millie possesses the ability to speak to dogs. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Graystripe: Daughters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Son: :Bumblestripe: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Loner Category:Major Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters